


You are the beat of my heart

by magnusisfabulous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Alec and Magnus are married, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusisfabulous/pseuds/magnusisfabulous
Summary: Carefully and softly, Alec caressed Melissa's head, touching her rust-colored, red hair. She moved a little and made an adorable, small sound, so Alec pulled back his hand. Of course, he didn't want to wake her when she was so soundly asleep next to her brother. After watching his kids sleep for a few more moments, he left the nursery again, closing the door quietly.





	

Sometimes, life went its own, strange ways. When he was a kid, Alexander thought he would always live in the Institute, together with his siblings and his parents. Never had he imagined to meet someone, to move out of the Institute and to build a family. Years after the second uprising of Valentine's circle, Alec wasn't just a Shadowhunter anymore. Of course, he still went on missions to kill demons and spent time at the Institute to help with the paperwork. But all of this wasn't the center of his life anymore, fortunately.

“Life is what happens while you are busy making other plans”. Alec wasn't too fond of the Beatles' music, but John Lennon had really seemed to be a wise man. 

“Good morning, my darling.”

Alexander was greeted by his husband when he walked into the kitchen on a cold December morning. He only wore some boxer shorts and a black, worn out t-shirt, his hair was a mess like always after sleeping. Magnus, of course, was already wearing perfect makeup and he was preparing breakfast while wearing a pink apron with the words “Kiss the cook ♥” on it. The happiness seemed to radiate off of him, making Alec smile. He loved seeing his beautiful husband first thing in the morning. 

“Good morning. Smells nice,” Alec replied and he wrapped his arms around Magnus's waist. Kissing Magnus, he softly caressed the warlock's back. “Did you have a good night's sleep, my beautiful Alexander?” Magnus asked after they parted again. Alec nodded. “Yes. It's kind of odd to sleep this long, but it felt really good.” 

Normally, Alexander was the one to be up early – Magnus liked to sleep in since Alec was an early bird. But the days before Alec had been working really hard at the Institute and after two absolutely exhausting missions, Magnus had insisted for Alec to sleep in. And although it was just 8:30 in the morning, it was really unusual for Alec to sleep this long. 

“You needed to sleep and I'm glad you could rest at least a little. You look better today,” Magnus told Alexander before flipping an omelet in the pan on the stove. “I feel better. Thank you, Magnus.” The Shadowhunter smiled softly at his husband who winked at him. “It is my pleasure.”

After watching Magnus flipping the omelet again, Alec kissed his temple. “Are the two little ones still asleep?” he asked. Magnus nodded. “Yes, they are. Melissa had a nightmare this night and I had to sing her to sleep after she cried for almost an hour. And of course, Noah woke up because of her crying, too.” Alec grimaced. “Why didn't you wake me up? I want to help when they feel bad. You don't have to do this alone, you know.” Softly, Magnus smiled at the taller man. 

“I know, my dear. But you were exhausted yesterday and you needed to rest. And it was fine, I didn't want to wake you. Please don't worry. Next time, I'll bring the little ones in our bedroom so we can cuddle together. Okay?” Those words made Alec relax a bit more and he nodded in approval. “Okay.”

“I'll go and take a look. Maybe they're already up and playing with their lego,” he said. His husband smiled. “Okay. Breakfast will be ready in about 15 minutes.” 

After their little conversation, Alec left the kitchen, going back to the corridor of the loft they've been living in for the last five years. Everything was quiet and the Shadowhunter opened the door next to the huge bathroom carefully. Silently, he walked over to the crib standing near the window.

The room was filled with toys, pillows and books and another bed standing next to the door, empty. Alec placed his hands on the grate of the crib, looking at the two sleeping figures lying in the small bed. He smiled softly – the sight made his heart beat faster in his chest. A tiny baby with black curly hair and two oh so little horns on the forehead was laying next to a toddler. The toddler, a lively, 3-year-old girl, had wrapped one arm around the smaller boy, her face buried in the black hair of the baby. Her skin was the same fair color as Alexander's while the boy's had a rich, warm umber color. 

Melissa had been living with Magnus and Alexander for almost three years now. She was the daughter of two Shadowhunters that died during a mission. When Magnus and Alec met her for the first time – just hours after she lost her parents – they decided to adopt her. Melissa had only been a few months old and needed a home. Alec and Magnus fell in love with the beautiful little girl instantly and after talking to the Clave for some time, they got the permission to adopt her. She was a really bright and lively girl, very sweet, but sometimes she really challenged her fathers with her temperament. Noah, on the other hand, was a shy baby. He was a Warlock. Catarina, Magnus's friend, had found the just days old baby near the hospital she worked in and contacted Magnus for help. Alec and Magnus had taken the boy in for a few days at first but it didn't take long for them to decide to adopt him forever, too. 

Alexander loved his children more than anyone in the whole world. He didn't care that they did not share his blood. The Shadowhunter and his husband Magnus talked for hours before adopting Melissa three years ago and both of them agreed on the fact that the children had the highest priority in their lives. Since they were parents now, they had a huge responsibility for those beautiful little souls and Alec enjoyed every single day. 

Of course having two children wasn't always pure peace, love and understanding. There were days when the family had to deal with lots of stress. Alec and Magnus had to work after all, even though Magnus had taken the position of the stay at home dad most of the time. They did not have financial problems – Magnus was almost obscenely wealthy – but of course they wanted to continue with their jobs. Often, Alec was away for the whole day, sometimes even for several days when he went on a mission together with other Shadowhunters, leaving Magnus alone with their children. 

But most of the time, their little family worked pretty well and Alexander loved to see his children grow up. When Noah was brought into their home first, he had been crying for days, worrying his fathers. Melissa fell in love with Noah instantly, just like Alec and Magnus had, and since day one she did not leave his side. 

Carefully and softly, Alec caressed Melissa's head, touching her rust-colored, red hair. She moved a little and made an adorable, small sound, so Alec pulled back his hand. Of course, he didn't want to wake her when she was so soundly asleep next to her brother. After watching his kids sleep for a few more moments, he left the nursery again, closing the door quietly. 

Alec went to the bathroom for a few minutes to brush his teeth and then he went back to join Magnus again in the kitchen. Their dining table was already packed with all the things Magnus had prepared for their family breakfast. 

“They are still sleeping deeply,” Alec told his husband. “Let them sleep. Today, we all have our day off,” Magnus answered. When Alec approached him, Magnus grinned widely, pointing above his head with his finger. Blinking, Alec looked up and couldn't hold back his laughter. Hovering above Magnus's head, there was a small mistletoe with a red ribbon tied to it. 

“Why the mistletoe all of a sudden?” Alexander asked and Magnus raised a hand to caress his right cheek. “Why not? It's almost Christmas and I always thought of mistletoes as really romantic, you know. And now you have to kiss me.” 

Again, Alexander laughed, his deep voice full of happiness and affection. “You are aware of the fact that I was going to kiss you even without the mistletoe?” he teased the beautiful warlock, making Magnus giggle. His answer was to wrap his arms around Alec's neck, kissing him passionately. 

For quite a time, they kissed again and again, and when they could hear a quiet, sleepy “Daddy? Papa?” coming from the kitchen door, Alec and Magnus smiled softly before parting to greet their adorable daughter good morning.


End file.
